


before we wake

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [1]
Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - No FAYZ, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, The Happily Ever After Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: It's one of those nights where anything is enough to wake her up, and all Dekka wants is to sleep.





	before we wake

**Author's Note:**

> born out of my rage that Dekka still doesn't have a girlfriend. @michael ur a motherfuckin coward!! it's 20gayteen!!
> 
> But also. I'm going to try to do this series of prompts! But they're daily and I didn't even know about it until yesterday so...i'll probably do a handful lol. 
> 
> Today's propmt: "Come back to bed?"

There was a crinkling sound somewhere, and it was one of those nights where any sound louder than a whirring fan was too much to sleep through.

3:26 am.

Breeze kept an alarm clock on the desk, but set her alarms on her phone. In an hour, her first alarm would go off, and then one ever minute until 4:32, at which point, she was almost always up and out the door for her daily run.

Dekka could never sleep through that, either, and usually ended up running with Breeze.

Still, she resented the loss of an hour of sleep.

The crinkling had to stop.

She blindly reached for her phone. The only light in the room since they’d hung up the blackout curtains was the red numbers (which now read 3:29 am), and it wasn’t really enough to see. But Dekka always left her phone in the same spot.

She flicked her flashlight on and slid out of bed.

Breeze stirred behind her. “Dek?”

“Go to sleep, baby,” she said softly. She stood still, listening for the sound.

“Mm. Come back to bed?”

“I will,” she promised. Breeze was always adorable when she was half asleep.

There—in the corner. She reached the wrinkling to a plastic Wal-Mart bag. She crumpled it up and tucked it into the bottom of their trash can, under the current liner. “Take that,” she muttered, and then flicked her flashlight off.

“‘Ka?” Breeze again, still rendered incapable of saying a full name in her sleepy state. “Bed?”

“Mmhmm,” Dekka agreed. She set her phone down, climbed back into bed and kissed her wife’s head. “Let’s sleep.”

“‘Kay.”

When their alarm went off an hour later, Breeze hit snooze five times, and then they were both up, jogging through the neighborhood, although, not for the first time, Dekka thought about pulling Breeze back into bed and staying cuddled up and warm.

Maybe next time.


End file.
